


hell is the talking type

by Witcher_Trash_Party



Series: Witcher Trash Party [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Jaskier IS into it but that doesn't mean that what Yennefer is doing isn't fucked up, Verbal Humiliation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, background jaskier/countess de stael, gratuitous use of the word sissy but there's little to no feminization otherwise, inspired by the hackable cockcages scandal, the dildo has a knot and it's probably from Bad Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Trash_Party/pseuds/Witcher_Trash_Party
Summary: Jaskier was ecstatic when his Dom, Virginia Stael, or Countess, as she was known in the local kink community, surprised him with a new cock-cage. Before, she had Jaskier locked up in a plain metal one, which served its purpose well enough, but this one is made out of sleek black plastic with a metal ring to slip his balls through. It also unlocks through an app that Virginia has on her phone, so they don’t have to deal with tiny, easy-to-lose keys. Jaskier thought it elegant and clever.That was until he got this message, though.[Hidden Number]: I hacked into your pretty little cage. Your cock is mine now, sissy.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Trash Party [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	hell is the talking type

Jaskier was ecstatic when his Dom, Virginia Stael, or Countess, as she was known in the local kink community, surprised him with a new cock-cage. Before, she had Jaskier locked up in a plain metal one, which served its purpose well enough, but this one is made out of sleek black plastic with a metal ring to slip his balls through. It also unlocks through an app that Virginia has on her phone, so they don’t have to deal with tiny, easy-to-lose keys. Jaskier thought it elegant and clever.

That was until he got this message, though.

**[Hidden Number]: I hacked into your pretty little cage. Your cock is mine now, sissy.**

With an attached picture - a screenshot of the locking app, showing the identification number of the very cage he’s wearing right now, along with different personal details that the app needed him to put in when he first got it.

_Fuck_. Should he - should he call Virginia? Maybe she would still be able to unlock it from her phone -

**[Hidden Number]: I’m sure you’re doubting me, but the cage really won’t unlock unless I do it.**

**[Hidden Number]: Now, your options are to either try and find someone that can get you out the hard way, or you can do whatever I ask you to do and earn your freedom.**

**[Hidden Number]: What’s it going to be?**

Jaskier gulps. He paces the length of his bedroom, thinking. He really doesn’t feel like showing off his caged cock to complete strangers and facing the humiliation of asking them to remove it since he _can’t_. On the other hand, does he want to put himself at this hacker’s mercy? _Well_ , the tell-tale tug in his abdomen decides for him. His idiot brain has decided that some person holding his manhood hostage actually sounds kind of hot, in a _dirtybadwrong_ kind of way. Sure, he’s scared! But that means nothing for the stirrings of arousal in his belly.

**Jaskier: i’ll earn it.**

He’s going to regret this.

The number calls him, and he picks up immediately.

_“Good boy,”_ the person on the other end of the line comments. The hacker has a beautiful voice, sultry and melodic, and much higher than he expected - it’s probably a woman. _“First thing I want you to do is to show me that pathetic locked-up cock that I now own.”_

“Yes - ?”

_“Madam,”_ the hacker finishes for him. _“You can call me Madam.”_

“Yes, Madam,” Jaskier agrees, and he pulls his pants down to his knees and pulls his caged dick out of his underwear, turning on the camera and letting the hacker see what she asked to see - but only that. Not his face.

The hacker hums, contemplative. _“That’s cute,”_ she says. _“It suits you - you sure you want to take it off? I think you should just keep it on forever.”_

Jaskier can’t help it, he _whines_. He’s not sure if it’s because he likes the idea, or because he doesn’t.

_“Oh, one thing I should have told you before we started - I’m recording this call.”_ The unspoken threat settles heavy, like lead, in his stomach. Oh, she can do whatever she wants with the footage - and she can keep it forever, letting it hang over Jaskier indefinitely. Good thing he hasn’t shown his face, then, since having his locked-up prick on the internet might be humiliating, but it’s still better than having his locked-up prick _and_ his face on the internet in one place. He wants at least the tiniest sliver of plausible deniability.

It’s scary… but also arousing. Jaskier has always enjoyed performing.

_“Now, strip,”_ the hacker says. _“Show off for me, sissy.”_

Jaskier does as she says. He props the phone up so that he can undress, and keeps his head out of the frame. He's nervous, so his movements are stilted and inelegant, unlike other times when he undresses for a partner. He shimmies down his pants, gets out of his boxer briefs, pulls his shirt over his head. At the last moment, he decides to get rid of his socks as well.

As he finally stands naked for the hacker to see, he _really_ wishes she would turn her camera on as well - so he could try and gauge her reaction from her body language, could see if she likes what she sees or if she's laughing at him. He hates not knowing. 

He shows off, like she told him to - slowly spins around to let her see his back as well as his front, carefully keeping his head out of the frame though.

_"Nuh-uh, don't try to hide your face,"_ the hacker coos, an amused lilt to her voice, _"I want to see all of you."_

Maybe he really should go find someone to take it off. He can’t - he can’t put his face to this, gods know what she’s planning to do with this video, put it online for the world to see or send it to everyone he knows - either way, he’d be a laughing stock, with his locked-up prick and his easy acceptance of his submission - it’s not like he thinks his preferences in the bedroom are shameful, in and of themselves, but it’s not something he wants to _share_ without some negotiation beforehand. 

The hacker lets out a deep, frustrated sigh. _“Julian Alfred Pankratz,”_ she says, loud and clear as day, his _real name_ , his real name connected to this now, _“show me your face or I drop your full home address next.”_

Oh, _fuck_.

“Okay okay - “ tumbles out of him, and he angles the phone so that his face is in the frame. He’s flushed bright red from the embarrassment. His hair is a mess. “Here you go. My face.”

_“Pretty,”_ the hacker muses. _“Give me a smile, darling.”_

Jaskier forces the corners of his mouth up and gives her a tight-lipped uncomfortable smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He can’t manage anything better.

The hacker hums, not entirely pleased. _“Touch yourself,”_ she orders. _“Not your cock, obviously. Your chest. Your thighs. Play with your nipples.”_

Jaskier doesn’t really know where to start. He’s all too aware of the hacker’s eyes on him, of the possibility that this could end up on the internet later - his hands feel terribly heavy as he finally convinces them to lift and start clumsily petting over his hairy chest. He cups his pecs and squeezes, before continuing south - his fingertips lightly ghosting over his belly, making him inhale sharply. He can’t help it, it feels good, the sensation intensified by being watched, and by a stranger, at that.

Jaskier’s humiliation kink is making it very hard to think rationally in this situation.

He touches his groin, teases the sensitive skin right next to his caged cock. He caresses his thighs, letting his fingernails lightly scratch at the soft skin on the insides of them. He drags his hands up again, palms sliding over his sides this time. His breath catches when he brushes over his hard nipples.

She told him to play with them. He rubs them with the pads of his fingers, and then he pinches them, gasping at the pleasure that shoots through him. He pinches again, harder, biting back a moan.

_“Good sissy, playing with your tits like that,”_ comes the pleased purr from his phone’s speaker. _“Next I want you to get some lube and the biggest dildo you own.”_

He dives under his bed, pulling out his box of toys. It’s filled with colorful dildos, buttplugs, vibrators, and there’s even a paddle in there, but he quickly finds the one he’s looking for. It’s _long_ , and _thick_ , made out of shimmery, dark red silicone.

And it has a _knot_.

_“Oh, that’s big,”_ the hacker says, and she sounds surprised. She chuckles, quickly shaking it off. _“Does my little sissy like to take big fat cocks to make up for his pathetic locked-up prick?”_

Jaskier can’t help the whine that leaves him. He’s a bit of a size queen, and he has never been ashamed of that before. Until now. For some reason it really hadn’t occurred to him to lie about it and choose something average-sized. Being forced just feels _so good_.

_“Answer me,”_ she growls.

“Yes.”

_“Yes what, Julian?”_

“Yes, _Madam_ ,” Jaskier peeps. He uses the same name with Virginia, usually, and it always makes pleasure coil a bit tighter in his abdomen. It works just as well now.

_“Good. Now get some lube and open yourself up for it._ ”

Jaskier gets the water-based lube he keeps by his bed for solo and partnered play both. He hesitates for a second before settling on the bed with his ass to the camera. He’s sure the hacker would have asked him to turn around if he positioned himself differently. He squirts some lube onto his fingers and slips them between his cheeks, circling his hole, massaging around it to relax the muscle before he finally presses in the first finger. It will take some work before he works up to the size of the dildo he chose.

_“So, a knot, yeah?”_ the hacker speaks up, and she sounds a little breathy. Jaskier doesn’t know why. _“Do you like to imagine you are a bitch in heat, getting bred by a stud? Are you such a greedy slut you need a knot to feel full?”_

Jaskier whimpers. He pushes in another finger, starting to scissor himself open.

_“Are you into doggy cock, Julian?”_

“No!” he gasps, panicked. He’s not - he doesn’t - 

_“Relax, sissy,”_ the hacker laughs. _“I know you’re not. I’m just joking. Now, add a finger.”_

Jaskier obeys, fucking himself with three fingers now, trying to get this part done as quickly as possible. He has to admit that he’s actually looking forward to being split open on his monster-size dildo for this strange woman to see. His body burns with a need that his fingers can’t satisfy.

He leans forward a bit, to get a better angle, showing off more of himself in the process, and he hears the hacker sigh softly on the other end of the line. It sounds somewhat familiar - _oh_. She must be touching herself. She must be touching herself to the sight of him, fingering himself.

Fuck, that’s… _hot_. Jaskier wants to please people, he loves to bring his partners pleasure, loves to be desired, loves to be wanted. And for some reason, this woman is no exception.

He adds a fourth finger before he’s entirely ready. He just can’t wait any longer. It burns a bit, but in the best way. He hopes that somehow, she knows. He hopes she knows that he wants to please her too badly to wait for his body to adjust. He feels sweat beading on his forehead.

_“Enough,”_ the hacker decides. _“Get the dildo.”_

Jaskier withdraws his fingers and scrambles for the toy.

_“I want to see your face while you fuck yourself on it.”_

He kneels on his bed with his face to the camera, cold fear suddenly washing over him when he remembers that _yes_ , his face is in this. If this were to get out, it could fuck up his career, his relationships.

And yet, his cock is as hard as it can get in the constricting cage, painfully pressing against the plastic.

Jaskier gets more of the lubricant and spreads it over the entire length of the dildo. He positions the slicked-up toy between his legs, one hand holding the base, the other guiding the tip into himself, and then he _finally_ sinks down onto it.

He whines as he’s breached, as his rim stretches around the girth of it. He should have spent more time preparing himself… but what’s the point if he doesn’t _feel_ it? Soon he feels the thicker knot part of it press against him. He won’t go for it just yet, he’ll wait until he gets used to the rest of it.

_“Now you’ll fuck yourself on it until you cum,”_ the hacker orders, _“Or until I get bored, whichever comes first.”_

Jaskier bites his lip to prevent a possibly embarrassing sound from leaving him. “Yes, Ma’am.” He lifts himself, until only the head of the dildo rests inside him, and then he drops his hips again. And then he rises, once more, slowly building a nice rhythm.

He has experience with coming while caged. He _knows_ how to get himself to come while caged, so it won’t be _that_ hard to get there. It’s comforting to know that while this whole situation is out of his hands, at least he can end it.

_“Such a good sissy,”_ the hacker praises him, _“taking your pleasure from your mancunt, and not your pathetic little cocklet. At least you know your place, letting your Mistress lock it up… Though you probably like it, don’t you? Like having your prick locked up, like being kept soft and useless… Don’t you?”_

“Y-yes,” Jaskier agrees, trying to shift the dildo inside himself so that he can hit his prostate. “Yes, I like having my prick caged, Ma’am - “

_“Take the knot, bitch,”_ comes another order.

Jaskier obeys. He seats himself on the dildo and in slow, grinding movements, he works the knot inside, whining as he does so. The stretch is kind of uncomfortable, but the moment it’s in, it feels _so good_. He’s so deliciously full. He doesn’t take too long to rest before he’s lifting himself, pulling the knot out of himself, and when he goes down again, he takes it whole this time, the bulbous part of the dildo popping inside him without too much effort.

_“You simply love handing the control of your own cock over to other people. Even to me.”_

“Yes, Ma’am - “ he’s cut off by the wail that leaves him when he finds the right angle, the dildo brushing his prostate. He picks up speed, bouncing faster on the toy.

_“You are pathetic, getting off on a stranger holding your cock hostage.”_ There it is again, the tiny hitch in her breath that betrays that she’s taking her pleasure, too - with her hand, or a toy, Jaskier wonders. _“Getting hot for a stranger owning your dick. Tell me, Julian, who owns your dick?”_

“You!” Jaskier cries, “you, Ma’am, you own my dick!”

_“That’s right, sissy.”_

Jaskier moans as he grinds the dildo against his sweet spot, his eyes falling shut.

The hacker presses on. _“You are my dumb little sissy,”_ she says. _“Using an insecure app with an exposed API for your cockcage. You were practically begging for someone to hack into it and lock you up forever, darling. You were asking for it, you stupid slut. You wanted it.”_

He doesn’t even know what an exposed API is, and he feels even dumber for it, red-hot shame burning his skin.

_“Say it.”_

“I’m your dumb little sissy,” Jaskier whines, his pleasure not even allowing him to think about the words that spill out of his mouth. “I’m a stupid slut. I was asking for it. I wanted to have my cock locked up forever - “

And then he’s moaning, body arching as he tumbles over the edge - he comes, and comes, the moment stretching indefinitely as his cock just drools cum, on and on, until he thinks he doesn’t have any more to give. He came caged many times, but it’s just as humiliating as the first time. It feels terrible, but it’s also _so fucking good_.

He hates coming in his cage. And he loves it, too.

“Fuck,” he gasps when it finally ends and he catches his breath, slumping forward on the bed and just so catching himself before he collapses face first on his mattress, holding himself up on his knees and hands.

_“You really came,”_ the hacker observes. _“Huh. Didn’t expect that.”_

With his head now clear after his orgasm, Jaskier finds his voice. “I did everything you asked me to do. Now unlock me.”

The hacker _tsks_ at him. _“Ask nicely, Julian.”_

Jaskier swallows the frustration that rises in him. “Ma’am,” he says instead, “ _please_ unlock me?”

_“You can do better.”_

“Ma’am,” Jaskier starts again. “Pretty please, unlock my useless cocklet?”

_“Hmmm… No.”_

“What?!” Jaskier squeaks.

_“No, I won’t unlock your cock,”_ the hacker continues. _“Not yet. This is only the beginning.”_

“You - you can’t - “ Jaskier sputters.

_“Oh, but I can, Julian,”_ the hacker laughs. _“I have so much more planned for you. I want to meet up, so that I can fuck you myself. When are you free?”_

Jaskier thinks about the call he just went through, the call the hacker has recorded - and also thinks about the pleasant soreness of his muscles, the cum cooling on his thigh, on his duvet.

As exciting it is, it’s, undeniably, a terrible idea. But what other choice does he have?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [@witchertrashparty](https://witchertrashparty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
